


[Podfic] sugar pink liquor lips

by Ceewelsh



Series: [Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]She’s grinning before she realizes it, because the whole situation is so beyond ridiculous that she has to laugh. She’s having fun with Kevin Day, and some small, distant part of her is revolted, but—This was a terrible, terrible idea, because Allison likes it.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Allison Reynolds, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: [Podfic] i swear i only fell for you on accident [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] sugar pink liquor lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sugar pink liquor lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368506) by [istalria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/25/items/sugar-pink-liquor-lips/sugar%20pink%20liquor%20lips.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Author:** [istalria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istalria/pseuds/istalria)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 14:53 

**Author's Note:**

> My job is actually becoming busy again so it's gonna take me a while to podfic the other parts (but I WILL because I LOVE THEM) but I was feeling suuuuper demotivated about making podfics in general today so I was like hmm that's not great so I did this and I think I feel more motivated again!  
> Again, don't forget to go to the [original text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368506) to leave comments and kudos and to read the next two installments!


End file.
